Story about The Pirate and The Siren
by kyoya misaki
Summary: "Kerajaan sebelah mengadakan sayembara "Barangsiapa yang bisa menangkap dan membawa Siren ke kerajaan kami dalam keadaan HIDUP TANPA CACAT, maka ia akan diberikan sepertiga dari kerajaan kami."."/ "Apa Kau bersedia?"./"Jika Ayahanda menghendakinya, Saya akan melakukannya."/ Warning! BOYS LOVE! JuminZEN, Prince/Pirate!Jumin, Siren!Zen. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! TOLONG DI REVIEW YAH


A/N: HOLA SEMUA! SAYA KYOYA MISAKI! AUTHOR BARU DI FANDOM INI. Jadi saya minta bantuannya untuk kedepannya yah… By The Way, ini FF pertama saya di Fandom ini. Jadi tolong jangan rajam saya pake batu kalo ficnya jelek :'D Langsung aja, Check It Out!

* * *

Story about The Pirate and The Siren

.

.

.

Kerajaan Han, salah satu kerajaan yang terkenal akan sejarah berdirinya dan kejayaannya. Kerajaan yang dibangun di dekat pantai ini sudah terkenal akan kekuatannya dan menguasai wilayah yang luas hanya dalam waktu 5 tahun. Sebenarnya, itu tidak mengherankan karena beliau—Yang Mulia Han- adalah salah satu bajak laut yang terkenal dengan julukan Raja Lautan atau "Paus Pembunuh". Namun, di masa kejayaanya sebagai "Raja Lautan" ia memilih pensiun dan mendirikan kerajaan seperti sekarang ini. Walau mempunyai julukan yang kedengaran menyeramkan, Beliau tidak bertindak sebagai diktator. Justru Beliau sangat disenangi rakyatnya dan banyak yang memuji hasil kerja kerasnya. Beliau juga mempunyai seorang putra yang sudah dipastikan akan menjadi penerus Kerajaan ini. Walaupun beliau sudah pensiun dari dunia bajak laut, Beliau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajari anaknya tentang dunia bajak laut dengan alasan "Berjaga-jaga saja jika suatu hari kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain hidup di laut." atau "Semua ini akan berguna jika nanti kita mengahadapi perang.". Tidak hanya itu saja, Beliau kadang membawa anaknya itu pergi menjelajah lautan dengan kapal yang pernah ia gunakan dulu dan mengajarinya bagaimana menjadi Kapten. Bahkan beliau juga bertindak dengan keras dan tegas kepada anaknya dengan alasan agar anaknya mengetahui kerasnya dunia. Aneh memang. Tapi sebagai anak, Ia hanya menurut dan mengikuti semua perkataan Ayahnya. Dan kini, Anak itu sudah Dewasa dan dikenal dengan julukan "Pangeran Laut" oleh semua orang.

Di suatu hari sore yang tenang, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang memegang status sebagai seorang Pangeran Kerajaan itu sedang menikmati teh dengan tenang bersama Elizabeth 3rd—Kucingnya- yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Ia menyesap teh tersebut sambil menikmati suasana sore yang disertai dengan angin yang berhembus pelan melalui balkon kamarnya itu. Ia menarik napas dan menghambuskannya perlahan kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil tetap mengelus kucing yang ada dipangkuannya.

 _'Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Mungkin tak lama lagi, aku bisa tertidur.'_ batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Ia menggumamkan kata "Masuk." tanpa mengubah posisinya, seakan sudah terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka kemudian tertutup dan suara langkah kaki yang kini mendekatinya.

"Kelihatannya, kau sedang menikmati hari ini ya, Jumin?" ucap pemuda yang kini berdiri disebelahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lembut melihat kegiatan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada apa, Jihyun?" tanya pemuda yang bersangkutan—Jumin- sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya sekarang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman masa kecil ku ini." Balas Jihyun.

"Kalau begitu, duduk dan nikmatilah suasana kali ini, Jihyun. Jarang sekali ada waktu seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jihyun kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak disebrang Jumin, ikut menikmati suasana sore. Ia bahkan ikut memejamkan matanya dan ikut terlarut dalam suasana. Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan yang nyaman sampai Jihyun membuka pembicaraan,

"Hey, apa kau tahu soal sayembara yang diumumkan oleh kerajaan sebelah?" ucapnya tanpa membuka matanya lantaran sudah terlalu nyaman dengan suasana.

"Soal apa?" tanya Jumin tertarik namun tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Siren." Jawab Jihyun singkat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jumin tidak mengerti.

"Kerajaan sebelah mengadakan sayembara "Barangsiapa yang bisa menangkap dan membawa Siren ke kerajaan kami dalam keadaan HIDUP TANPA CACAT, maka ia akan diberikan sepertiga dari kerajaan kami."." Jelas Jihyun yang kini sedang menuang teh pada cangkir kosong kemudian menyesapnya pelan.

"Tidak tertarik." Ucap Jumin dengan nada malas.

"Mungkin kau tidak tertarik, tapi Yang Mulia iya."

Mendengar kata "Yang Mulia", Jumin langsung membuka matanya dan menatap teman masa kecilnya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Aku pun sebenarnya datang kesini untuk memberitahumu kalau kau dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia untuk membicarakan soal sayembara ini. Beliau ada di ruang belajarnya."

"Yang benar saja…" Keluh Jumin.

Melihat respon temannya itu, Jihyun hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali menyesap teh yang ada di cangkirnya. Jumin kemudian menggendong kucing yang ada dipangkuannya itu dan menaruhnya diatas kasurnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi menghadap sekarang, atau dia akan marah nanti. Jihyun, tolong jaga Elizabeth 3rd." Ucap Jumin sambil memakai jubahnya.

"Ya, ya." Balas Jihyun yang kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup.

* * *

Jumin melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang belajar Ayahnya. Ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang itu, ia diam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendapat respon "Masuk." dari Ayahnya, Jumin segera masuk dan berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Ayahnya yang kini tengah sibuk membaca sesuatu.

"Maaf, Ayahanda, ada urusan apa Anda memanggil Saya?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang selama ini sudah dilatih semenjak ia remaja.

Beliau kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dipegangnya dan melihat Anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa Aku harus punya urusan untuk bertemu dengan anakku sendiri?" ucapnya dengan dengusan canda.

Jumin terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Merasa suasana semakin canggung, akhirnya Beliau memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan,

"Apa Kau tahu soal sayembara yang diadakan oleh kerajaan sebelah, Jumin?"

Jumin mengangguk, "Sedikit banyak Saya mengetahuinya, Ayahanda."

"Apa Kau bersedia?" tanya Ayahnya dengan harap.

"Jika Ayahanda menghendakinya, Saya akan melakukannya." Jawab Jumin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus saya ketahui, Ayahanda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka mengatakan hanya "Siren", sedangkan "Siren" yang saya ketahui mempunyai banyak jenis. Seperti yang Anda pernah jelaskan sebelumnya dalam cerita pelayaran Anda, "Siren" mempunyai banyak wujud, contohnya seperti Manusia setengah Duyung atau Manusia setengah Burung, sementara, Saya tidak tahu "Siren" berwujud seperti apa yang mereka cari. Dan lagi, mereka sangat sukar dijumpai karena hidup mereka yang dekat karang dan suara nyanyian mereka yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan Saya maupun awak saya. Karena setiap wujud Siren itu berbeda-beda, saya harus menyusun strategi terlebih dahulu untuk menghadapi mereka. Saya tidak mau jika harus berlayar mengelilingi lautan tanpa tujuan dan strategi seperti itu, Ayahanda. Jadi, untuk mempermudah penyusunan strategi saya, bisakah Anda memberitahu saya "Siren" seperti apa yang mereka cari? "

"Ah… itu maksudmu. Kudengar Raja mereka menginginkan "Siren" berwujud Manusia setengah Duyung. Tidak masalah gendernya apa. Tapi, kalau semisal tidak bisa, tidak masalah selama itu "Siren"." Jelasnya sambil memberikan selembaran yang baru saja Ia terima dari kerajaan sebelah kepada Jumin.

Jumin membaca selembaran itu kemudian bertanya, "Untuk apa mereka menginginkan "Siren", Ayahanda? Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, yang pasti jika kita berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, maka kita bisa mendapat sepertiga dari kerajaan mereka untuk kita. Dengan itu, kita bisa memperluas wilayah dan mungkin mereka akan bersekutu dengan kita." Jelas Ayahnya sambil membaca beberapa dokumen.

 _'Sudah kuduga.'_ Batin Jumin.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah Jumin. Kau akan berangkat lusa pagi. Aku akan memilih beberapa orang yang terlatih untuk pergi bersamamu."

"Baik, Ayahanda."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali."

"Terima kasih, Ayahanda. Kalau begitu, Saya permisi." Ucap Jumin sembari membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Jumin sudah bersiap di dermaga lengkap dengan jubah kulit hitam yang dihiasi dengan bordiran benang emas dan kain sutra biru gelap yang terikat longgar di daerah pinggangnya. Tak lupa dengan sepatu boots kulit hitam dan topi khas bajak laut yang dilengkapi dengan bulu burung elang sebagai hiasannya.

"Wah, wah. Liat siapa yang sedang bersiap-siap sekarang?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah yang kini datang menghampirinya.

Jumin menoleh kearah pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran kemudian berucap, "Ah, Luciel, sedang apa kau disini?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian menjawab,

"Aku? Aku dipilih Yang Mulia untuk menemanimu selama perjalanan."

"Kau?" tanya Jumin memastikan.

"Ya. Aku ini 'kan penyusun strategi yang termasuk handal disini. Jadi, Yang Mulia memutuskan untuk memilihku kalau-kalau kau terlalu sibuk untuk menyusun strategi. Lagipula, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi penting soal keberadaan Siren itu dengan gampang!" Jawabnya sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Hahaha, baru pagi kau sudah menyombongkan diri hah, Luciel?" Ucap Jihyun sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kawannya itu.

"Heya, Jihyun! Kau juga ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Luciel.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Jihyun.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita jangan buang-buang waktu lagi disini. Semakin cepat kita berangkat, semakin cepat kita bisa membawa pulang Siren itu." Ucap Jumin sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya.

"Aye, kapten! Ayo kita naik kapal!" Teriak Luciel semangat sementara kedua pemuda itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Time Skip: 5 days later.

Sudah 5 hari mereka berlayar namun tak menemukan sesuatu yang mereka cari. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merapat ke salah satu pulau dan berniat untuk menginap disana selama beberapa hari sambil mengumpulkan bahan makanan dan informasi tentang keberadaan Siren yang mereka cari.

Jumin, Jihyun, Luciel, dan para awak turun dari kapal dan segera mencari penginapan untuk mereka bermalam. Kemudian, Jumin, Jihyun dan Luciel pergi ke salah satu bar disana untuk sekedar bersantai sembari mencari informasi. Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka. Pasalnya, bukannya mendapat informasi yang mereka inginkan, mereka justru sibuk meladeni pertanyaan dari warga setempat, ajakan berduel dari "Jagoan" setempat belum lagi godaan-godaan dari Kupu-kupu malam disana. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan didekat pantai yang kebetulan dekat dengan penginapan mereka.

"Sudah 5 hari kita mencari. Namun tidak ada satu petunjuk pun soal keberadaan Siren itu." Keluh Jumin yang kini sedang melempar batu kearah laut.

"Sabar, Jumin. Siren itu memang jarang menunjukan dirinya. Kalaupun mereka menunjukan dirinya, hanya sedikit dari orang yang melihat mereka selamat." Ujar Jihyun sambil melihat kearah laut.

"Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari Nelayan local. Kudengar, salah satu diantara mereka pernah melihat Siren. Besok akan coba kucari tahu." Ucap Luciel yang kini mengikuti kegiatan Jumin.

Jumin yang mendengar perkataan temannya itu hanya terdiam, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi kawannya itu.

"Hei, Jumin! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Luciel namun tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan. Kalau Kalian ingin kembali ke penginapan, duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Ucapnya sambil tetap berjalan.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Jumin!" ucap Jihyun mengingatkan yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan pelan dari yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Jumin berjalan menyusuri garis pantai sambil melihat langit malam. Laut tenang yang memantulkan cahaya Rembulan yang kini sedang dalam fase purnamanya ditambah bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit menambah kesan indah pantai ini. Kemudian, Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah tebing untuk melihat pemandangan lebih jelas. Ketika Ia sampai diujung tebing, Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menikmati angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Suara ombak dan gemericik air menambah kesan tenang. Ia terhanyut dalam suasana sampai matanya menangkap sebuah siluet diatas batu karang dekat tebing yang kini dia duduki. Ia melihat seseorang yang kini sedang duduk diatas batu karang. Orang itu mempunyai rambut putih panjang yang terikat dengan sebuah tali dari akar halus tanaman. Kulit putih pucatnya yang bersinar dibawah pancaran sinar rembulan memberi kesan "cantik". Jika bukan karena bahunya yang bidang dan bentuk wajah yang sedikit tegas, mungkin Jumin mengira bahwa orang itu perempuan. Tapi, tetap saja, untuk duduk diatas karang dilaut seperti itu termasuk hal yang berbahaya. Tidak ingin menyesal karena membiarkan pemuda itu celaka, akhirnya Jumin berteriak,

"Hey Kau! Bahaya jika kau duduk disitu! Kau bisa Celaka!"

Pemuda berambut putih itu terkejut dan melihat kearah Jumin. Jumin tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah pemuda itu dikarenakan kurangnya cahaya,t api, ia bisa melihat matanya yang merah menyala seperti darah. Kemudian, Jumin melihat pemuda itu berniat menceburkan dirinya kedalam laut.

"Hey! Itu berbahaya!"

Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mendengar perkataan Jumin, Ia tetap menceburkan dirinya kelaut. Jumin yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam kemudian membatin,

 _'Siapa dia? Berani sekali ia berenang ditengah malam seperti ini. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku lupakan dia dan kembali ke penginapan.'_

Kenyataannya, selama perjalanan kembali ke penginapan, Jumin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

IYAKKK! Itu lah FF dari Kyo, So, MIND TO REVIEW?

V

V

V


End file.
